


Santa's Workshop

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - North Pole, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas Was Made Out Of Christmas Cheer, Castiel Is Mrs. Clause, Christmas, Christmas Angel Castiel, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lists, Christmas Smut, Dean Checks His List And Checks It Twice, Dean Is Santa Clause, Elf Benny, Elf Crowley, Elf Gabriel, Elf Jess, Elf Samandriel, Elf Victor, F/M, M/M, Men Of Letters Gift Exchange 2015, North Pole AU, Peppermint Dildos, Sam Has a Dog, Sam Is Jack Frost, Samandriel is adorable, Santa Dean, Snow and Ice, Top Dean, Winter, destiel christmas, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December, and Christmastime is approaching fast up at the North Pole. Sam's got winter to spread, and Dean's got piles of work to do, as big man of the holiday. At least he has his loving husband Cas to keep him in check- if only he could get one night alone with his husband!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Workshop

Dean sighed as he checked the list. Then he checked it twice. He was sure he was leaving something off… _did he remember that Billy kid this year?_ Yeah, there was his name there… what about _Yasmin_? Yep, she was on there…

He yawned, and leaned back in his chair. His head ached with all the names of all the kids this year, and all the things they wanted. Ben wanted a skateboard… Susie wanted a-

He squinted. _A Tom Hiddleston?_  
 _What the hell was that?_

Meh. He’d have to ask his Gift Supervisor later, Victor. He made a note, and yawned again. Just then, a gust of frigid wind blew the door to his workshop open (and the crackling fire out), and in walked his brother.

“Morning, Dean,” Sam said, his breath coming out in perpetually icy puffs. Sam was responsible for bringing the cold weather around the world, so sometimes, he was even busier than Dean himself.

Dean grunted, and Sam frowned, coming over. His hair came down to his shoulders, turning into icicles near the bottom, and his skin had a light blue tinge. His body temperature was always below zero.

"How's Gingie?" Dean asked, referring to Sam's gingerbread dog. He was an amiable little guy, and seemed to like Dean for some reason.

"Awesome. He misses me, but... he's got Jess to look after him when she gets home from work on the decorating commitee in town."  
Dean nodded, and Sam continued as he picked up a silver star-shaped cookie from the table.

“You figured out that problem with, uh... Martin from Australia yet?” his brother asked conversationally.

“Which one?” Dean asked slowly.  
Sam thought for a second.

“The sixth grader?”

“Oh, him. Yeah, his parents didn’t want him to get that helicopter, but a wish is a wish- I make the rules, and the kid’s naughty ledger is clean this year. Dude deserves it.”

Sam smiled. “Good.” He checked his watch. “Well, I’ve gotta be getting to San Diego for… 2:00.”

“San Diego?” Dean frowned, looking over, “It’s due to snow there?”

Sam laughed. “You’d be surprised. Global warming, man.”

Dean shook his head with a chuckle, and Sam exited again, bringing the temperature of the room back up to the normal jolly warmth. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“Sir?!” he heard, and Dean knew who it was.

“Sir?!” he heard the call again as he got up, and opened it to find Samandriel, his littlest elf.

“Sir, I have a candygram from the candy-keeper,” he squeaked, and Dean bent down, retrieving the envelope.

“Thanks, Alfie,” he said, ruffling the little elf’s hair, and Samandriel smiled at the nickname, nodding and bouncing off.

Dean opened it, and read the note from Gabriel.

“ _Dear Mr. C-_

_Candy cane supply’s short, and so’s sugar snow. May be behind on some things this year._   
_Sorry!_

_-G_ ”

Dean rubbed his temples. He knew Gabriel was a hard working elf, but… it was obvious to see all those candy canes and gumdrops weren’t eating themselves.

Just then, Cas came out of the kitchen from where he had been baking gingerbread, shimmering as he always did. He had met Dean years ago, and was not like the others. He had been built by the village woodworker, Chuck, widdled out of pure pine and crafted into a Christmas angel. He had then been brought to life with a pinch of Christmas cheer.

Dean and Cas had met when they were young- there was always a light around Cas, one that Dean found unforgettable. They had fallen in love over a night of ice skating and watching the northern lights together, and had been married since. Dean was now the boss of the North Pole, adopting the name "Clause", and with that, Cas had become Mr. Clause as well.

It was all very romantic.

“How’s work going, honey?” he asked, kissing Dean’s cheek, and Dean sighed.

“It's stressful. Nothing’s going right this year, there’s just so much to do, angel!"

Cas put his mixing bowl down, and came over. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dean looked at him, and smiled. “I’ll take you up on that offer later, baby.”

Cas grinned, and slapped Dean’s ass. “Work. Don’t distract yourself!”  
  
“But what about that new peppermint-patterned dildo we bought-?"

“You’re the big man of the north pole!” Cas chided, “Sex can wait.”

Dean grumbled, but fondly, as he kissed his husband. Cas was right, of course… he had lots to do before he could indulge.

So he sat, working away on his list, for hours more. By late afternoon, it came time to do a factory check.  
He pulled his big red coat on and black boots too, and opened the door. Sam was still out spreading winter, and Cas was most likely still baking cookies, so he had nobody to go with him. Oh, well.

He pulled his coat tighter as he trekked over the snowy dunes of the Pole, smiling as the snowflakes stuck to his eyelashes. He loved his work, he really did, it just got a little… overwhelming sometimes.

Over to his left, Anna waved, trimming the trees with giant clippers. She was the landscaper, and did a wonderful job of keeping the trees presentable.

Dean waved back, and walked over to the big building, green and red smoke coming from the big chimney stacks.

“Dean!” a voice called, and Victor ran over.

“Hey, Vic- how’re the toys going?”

“Uh… okay, I guess…you see...”

Dean frowned. “What’s wrong with the toys, Victor?”

“It’s just… the talking dolls… they don’t… _well_ …”

“Talk?” Dean finished with a huff, and the elf nodded.

“Alright- how long’s it gonna take to fix this hitch?”

“About… five days?”

“Fi-!" Dean started, then took a breath. “Damn, that’s gonna set us back.”

“Sorry… things aren’t running so smoothly this year.”

“You got that right. Listen, just… do the best you can, Vic. Keep working on it.”

“You got it, big man.”

Dean walked away, rubbing his face, and saw Jess.

“Dean!” she grinned, hugging him, “Where’s Sam? I haven’t seen him in days!”

“Real busy with the weather,” Dean explained to his cheery sister in law, the decorator elf, “He’s been on his feet all day.”

Jess nodded. “We all have. You look especially tired- get some rest, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, after I finish everything I have to do… Christmas is in a month!” Dean called as he jogged away, over to see how his sleigh was doing.

He entered the experimental room, grinning as he saw his Baby, a jet black, shiny sleigh. Benny lifted his welding mask.

“Heya, Chief!” he called, walking over, “Uh, just to let you know-"

“There’s something wrong with my sleigh?” Dean guessed with a sigh, and Benny scratched the back of his neck.

“Just a little bump in the engine… nothin’ the reindeers can’t make up for, I’m sure!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, well… keep at it,” he said, slapping the elf on the back, and Benny nodded.

“You look tired- have some hot chocolate or something!” he called, and Dean left.

When he got back, it was as if Cas knew.

“I admit,” Cas said, twirling a hand around Dean’s jaw as he came in, “You do look a little worn out. Maybe a night off would do you good.” Cas handed him a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of ginger snaps.

Dean grinned, and put one in his mouth.

"I vloveb fyou," Dean mumbled around the cookie, and Cas shook his head, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean swallowed, took a sip of the hot chocolate, and set them down. Then he picked Cas up, and his husband laughed, wrapping his legs around Dean’s torso and kissing him.

They made out against the wall for a second, until Cas started pulling layers off of Dean.

“So... many... layers,” Dean muttered, "Cas, you're so gorgeous, baby, oh, need you-"

Cas giggled, and started sucking kisses up and down his neck. Just then, the door swung open, and Crowley, head elf, walked in.

"Ah," he said, and narrowed his eyes, "I see."

Dean clenched his jaw. "Later, Crowley?"

"Afraid not," Crowley said, sitting down, and Dean rolled his eyes. Seriously, why had he not fired this guy yet?

"And Castiel, please stop leaving love marks all over him. He's Mr. Clause, he must be presentable for Christmas Eve."

"We've got 20 days for that," Cas deadpanned, "Why are you in our house, Crowley?"

Though Cas was known for his holiday cheer, (because, well, he was made of it), he wasn't fond of Crowley... with reason. He seemed to think, because he was head elf, he was entitled to just barge right in.

"I've procedure to discuss," Crowley replied, and Dean groaned.

"Not now, Crowley!"

"It's rather urgent, sir."

"Ugh... Mr. Clause," Dean drawled, turning to his husband, "Until later?"  
  
Cas sighed, and kissed Dean so deeply that Dean couldn't stop the blood rushing to his dick.

"Until then, Mr. Clause," Cas smirked, and retreated outside.  
Dean gulped, and had to hide his crotch with his hand as he sat down with the elf.

"You see what you just interrupted?" Dean snapped, and rubbed his temples.

"Goodness. Looks like someone needs some-"

"Hot chocolate. I know," Dean bit back, and took a big slurp of the sweet liquid, leaving a residue mustache. "Get on with it."

Crowley cleared his throat, and smirked. "Well, we've got 23 days left until the big night, yes? We need to check progress- how's the list going?"

"I checked it twice," Dean said, "But I'm thinkin' I'll have to do it again. You know how kids get this time of year."

"Yes... did you remember Billy this time?"

"Yes, okay? That was one mistake six years ago!"

"Billy never forgave you and doesn't believe you exist," Crowley pointed out, and Dean growled.

"On topic, please."

"Right... well, since there have been some minor setbacks, things will take longer to do. We're looking at a week long delay, so you'll have to work extra hard."

"Why did I sign up for this?" Dean groaned to himself, and Crowley looked up.

"You were chosen," he muttered, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know I've gotta work overtime. But can't we just spare one night for me to have some fun with my husband?!"

Crowley blinked. "You're the big man. You call the shots," he shrugged, and got up to leave.

"Crowley," Dean said, "Just... keep everyone on task."

Crowley nodded, and left.

"Now," Cas said, coming over again, "Where were we?"

"We were about to, uh," Dean grinned, "Get it on."

Cas grinned as well, and they kissed again, walking backward into the big red, white and green themed bedroom.

"You know why I like giving you blowjobs?" Dean asked, smirking playfully. Cas bit his lip.

"Because my ejaculation tastes like eggnog?" He asked, and Dean hesitated, considering this.

"Well, yes... but also, because of the face you make when I take you in my mouth... baby, you're so hot, love watching you come apart."

Cas felt himself twitch to life, and pressed his head back into the snow coloured pillows they had.  
"Please..."

"Oh, I'm gettin' there," Dean grinned, and shimmied Cas' pants off. He smelled of sweet peppermint and sugar cookies, and Dean absolutely loved it.

He crawled up on the bed, and after taking off his red jacket and white shirt underneath, he leaned down, nosing against Cas' crotch.

"Dean, please!" Cas whispered, legs shaking. That was another thing Dean loved; he could have Cas begging in seconds.

"Patience, my Christmas angel," Dean tutted playfully, and licked a stripe up Cas' shaft through the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh, fuck me," Cas muttered, and Dean licked his lips.

"Such a dirty mouth on my angel..."  
Cas moaned, arching his hips up.

“Wanna take a ride on your sleigh, Dean.”  
Dean slipped off Cas' white  
underwear (that had little green presents all over it), and hungrily eyed his dick. He slipped it between his lips as Cas cried out, fisting the sheets. Dean continued to suck him, hollowing out his cheeks and playing with his slit.

"Y'know... I don't think I ever asked you what you want for Christmas this year, baby?" Dean commented playfully.

"I want you in me," Cas moaned feverishly, and Dean pulled off.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Have you been good all year?"

"Yes, ohgodyes, Dean, I've been a good boy!"

"I don't know, you were close to gettin' on the naughty list this year..."

"What?! Dean, I'm a god damn Christmas angel! It's not possible to get on the naughty list when you were literally created out of Christmas cheer!"

Dean chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that. You remember that time I came home to find you playing with your hole and jacking off, don't you?"

Cas blushed, the pink spreading down to his already-flushed chest. "We all have our needs," he muttered, and damn, Dean's cock ached when he imagined Cas so needy and desperate he had to get himself off.

"For a Christmas angel..." Dean whispered, dragging his lips up Cas' happy trail while massaging his hips, "You're one slutty son of a bitch."

"OhDeanohh..." Cas moaned out, nudging his hips up, and as Dean climbed over top of him, Cas bit back a squeal.

"Love you," he grinned irresistibly, and kissed up Cas' neck, prepping his hole with two fingers and some lube.

Cas was pretty much incoherent by now (something Dean loved about his husband- how far gone he could be after only two fingers in his ass). Just as he was about to slide home, the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"Aw, no..." Dean muttered, "No, not now-"

Just then, the door burst open, and Sam blew in, causing the doorway to completely freeze over when he entered the room. Dean threw a furry blanket over his husband, and Sam looked up.

"Welp, San Diego is-"

Then his eyebrows shot up, and the younger brother gagged a little, turning heel and running back out. Dean waited a moment, then when he was sure Sam had run out to rub snow on his eyeballs, he sighed.

"Shall we continue?"

Cas nodded, and Dean pushed in a little, moaning a little at how tight Cas was, so perfect, body moulded as if just for Dean.

"Fit so good around my cock," Dean mumbled softly, splaying his hands out over his husband's chest as he rocked inside of him.

"D-Dean," Cas whimpered, body shaking.

"Love takin' you apart just as easily as you were put together, Christmas angel," Dean smiled, thrusting again. Cas grabbed onto Dean's arms, and held as they continued their rhythm of thrust, kiss, moan.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"FUCK!" Dean shouted, and Cas frowned at him.

"Dean, you are a role model! What would all the children think if they knew you swore like a sailor?"

"What would they do if they knew I wore red panties on Christmas Eve?" the man deadpanned, and rolled his eyes, pulling his red, white, and black velvet jacket on as he got up to check the door.

"What?" he barked, opening it, and Gabe stood there, munching on a candy cane.

"Oh, hey Mr. C! I just came to say we've got the candy thing under control! Fairly," he added, and walked past Dean into his house.

"N-No, Gabriel, leave-"

"BE A GRACIOUS HOST, DEAN!" Cas barked from the bedroom, and Dean all but growled to himself.

"Would you like a fucking sugar cookie, Gabriel?" he asked slowly, clenching his fists.

"Don't mind if I do," the little elf grinned impishly as he hopped in a chair and dumped the contents of the closest cookie jar into his mouth. Dean rubbed a hand through his hair, and he sat down.

"Is there some business to attend to?" Dean asked, smiling tightly. Gabe sat up, looking over.

"Oh, right. Well, I need you to sign off on some production stuff. Also sugar snow harvesting and distribution is a nightmare, but that's expected this time of year. Christmas candy is in HIGH demand, sugar loaf!"

Dean rubbed his eyes, and sat back. "Okay, then."

So he signed all the papers he needed to. He continued to get cockblocked by his faithful elves for the rest of the month, and dealt with all the details of the holiday coming up.

Before everyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

"Is it really that time already?" Cas mumbled to him in bed, groggy from the early morning.

"Yup," Dean mumbled back, "Merry day before Christmas, my angel."  
Cas grinned at him, and played with a button on Dean's red and white striped pajamas.

"Merry Christmas, father Christmas."

"Wow," Dean muttered, "That title makes me sound so official... and old."

"You'll have a jolly white beard one day," Cas teased, and Dean tickled him.

"So will you!"

They got up, Dean in a brilliant mood today, for this was his favorite day of the rolling year.

"Merry Christmas!!" He shouted to everyone, throwing open the door, and Sam came whisking by, stopping in a flurry of flurries.

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" He grinned.

"Sammy- you take a rest today, go chill out in the ol' Ice Cave. You deserve it." He laughed at his own "chill out" pun.

Sam scoffed. "Hell yeah, I do. I deserve a vacation in the freaking Bahamas, man."

Dean laughed at this, and after giving his brother a hug, he marched off to start the tests for that night.

"Mornin' everyone!" He called out to the factory elf worker, who were making toys and spare parts for his sleigh and such, "You've all been workin' so hard- eggnogs on me tonight!" He called, and everyone cheered. (Especially the elf named Balthazar).

"The good kind," he added with a wink, and pranced off to the sleigh room.

"Heya, Benny! How's the sleigh coming along?"

"A-okay, cheif," the Cajun elf said, grinning, "Let's test it."

He gave Dean a welding mask and put his own down, and he and a bunch of other elves flicked a few switches. Suddenly, the sleigh levitated, and Dean clapped.

"Yahtzee! We're back in business!"

  
Benny have him a thumbs up, and Dean went over to where Jess was decorating a doors with snowy pinecone wreaths.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'!" He smiled, and wrapped her in a big hug, "Spend it with Sammy. Go, take the day off. You deserve it. Just- don't forget to wear a jacket, or you'll freeze to death around the guy. I'm sure you know that, though."

Jess grinned at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Looks like your husband's Christmas cheer is rubbing off on you!"

Dean grinned back, and darted off to take an iceberg over across the arctic pass to the Chocolate River and the Candy Cane Forest, where Gabe and his elves would be working.

He made it there, and to his utter relief and joy, things were on track there as well. (Other than Gabriel's entire face being covered in milk chocolate peppermint cake batter). Dean snapped himself off a branch of candy cane from the forest on his way back. Yeah, Sam would tease him for putting on a little extra weight, but Cas' cookies and the Pole's natural abundance of candy served as a viable excuse.

Soon, it was almost dark, and Dean got into Baby, where Cas had left him about a hundred love letters telling him to be safe and feed the reindeers properly and to pace himself with the milk and cookies; all that. Dean kissed him on the lips as a send off.

"Catch you later tonight!" He called, waving to his friends, and as he lifted off, Crowley checked off a box on his list.

"Another successful year, in the bag," he smirked, and turned the page. The cheers of the elves and other Christmas-y creatures arose as Dean soared off into the sky, and made off for his long-planned annual journey.

-0-0-0-

When he got back, everyone wanted to know how it went.

"That was faster than last year! Did you get to everyone?"

"Was it cold?"

"Were there lots of decorations this year?!"

"Did you remember Billy?"

After answering everyone and taking the elves out for eggnog as promised earlier, he finally retired home to his comfy little cottage with Castiel.

"Finally," he growled playfully, "A night to ourselves." They leaned back, and fell over onto the couch, Dean overtop of Cas, and the two laughed, kissing repeatedly with their arms around each other.

Just as Cas was undoing the black buttons of Dean's red and white fluffy uniform, they heard a knocking at the door, and Dean clenched his jaw.

"Mr. and Mr. C?" they heard, "Shall we begin the preperations for next Christmas?!"

Dean smacked his forehead, and Cas spontaneously turned whoever dared interrupt them again standing outside the door into a solid gingerbread man.


End file.
